


Apology Accepted

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has put up with a lot of things, but even he has his limits and Draco has gone far past them. But Harry has a very creative lover when it comes to make-up sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

Harry Potter had had enough. Most of the time, he was a pretty laid-back and flexible man who didn't care much if his fiance had friends over unannounced or if he insisted on having things exactly the way he liked it, causing Harry to jump through a few hoops to please him. But when Draco threw a party the night before the Rosier trial, Harry had enough.

It had been loud enough to keep him awake, despite his warded earplugs, and when he crawled out of bed the next morning, weary and a bit late (because the alarm clock didn't manage to penetrate same earplugs), he slipped on an empty bottle and landed on top of Zacharias Smith, who, for reasons unkown, was sleeping it off on the floor next to Harry and Draco's bed.

By the time he reached the Ministry, Harry was grumpy enough that he scared the Supreme Mugwump into postponing the trial for one day for health reasons. Harry didn't care if the esteemed Mugwump meant his own health or Harry's. As long as he got to go home.

It took half an hour to oust the remaining guests, something Harry did with no mercy. Then he began to clean up as loud as he possibly could. Yes, it was passive-aggressive and he knew it, but he'd rather smash empty bottles than take his anger out on Draco, who would undoubtedly come down soon. No one, not even Draco, could sleep through this racket.

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later Draco appeared in the door. 'Wha's the probl'm?' he mumbled, looking every bit as sleepy as Harry had been that morning.

'This.' Harry gestured around. 'And the fact that you did this on the night before my trial. I had to get it postponed. I'm so fucking tired, Draco, how could you do this?'

To his credit, Draco did look a bit ill - and it wasn't the drink. Harry knew he'd have downed at least one hangover-cure - if he'd even been sick in the first place. Draco had remarkable alcohol tolerance.

'I forgot that was today,' he said, looking a touch ashamed but also, to Harry's chagrin, a bit amused.

Harry glared.

'Did the trial go well?' Draco tried.

'No. It didn't go at all. I just told you I had to get it postponed.'

'Oh...' Draco tried to hide a chuckle.

'It's not funny. Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you! You have no respect for what I do or want.'

This time, Draco did look shameful. Then he pulled his wand out of his pocket and began to help Harry clean up. As soon as they were done, Harry went to bed.

It was several hours later when he woke up. The house was quiet, so he dressed and went downstairs. Judging by the scent, Draco had continued to clean up after Harry crashed and he had to admit - at least to himself - that Draco had done a pretty impressive job.

'Draco?' he called when he reached the living room and still hadn't heard nor seen his lover.

'Here.' Draco appeared, coming from the kitchen. 'I've been getting ready.'

'Ready for what?'

'Your impromptu first trial celebration. I know it's a big deal to you and I want to show you I know that.'

Harry shook his head. 'No more celebrating.'

'Not that way, love. Just you and me.' Draco stepped closer, kissing his cheek.

Harry sighed. 'I know you mean well, but I'm not in the mood. I've had enough, lately.'

'I know. I'm trying to say that I'm sorry and that I don't want you to give up on putting up with me.'

'Draco...' Harry didn't know what to say. He was touched by the effort, and the amount of cleaning told him that Draco was serious.

'Come, love,' Draco whispered, urging Harry as he took his hand. He was probably sensing that Harry was close to giving in. 'Let me remind you why you put up with me.' He pulled Harry close and kissed him, sliding a hand up under his shirt and grabbing his arse with the other.

The cocky attitude was exasperating. Still, Harry's body molded to Draco's, pressing against him and into the touches. He was already giving in, his annoyance starting to dissipate. 'Mm. Show me then,' he mumbled. Draco's smirk was close to triumphant as he led Harry out of the sitting room.

Draco led him upstairs to the master bedroom - once his where he'd bring numerous encounters to impress them - now reserved solely for the two of them, and helped him down on the bearskin rug on the floor. A snap of fingers and two flutes of champagne and a small basket of strawberries appeared next to them. Harry was starting to see an apology - or at least a peace-offering - in true Draco-style. This was confirmed when Draco fed Harry a strawberry and began openeing the buttons on Harry's shirt, kissing each bit of exposed chest as he moved. By the second berry, he'd reached Harry's belt and Harry, for his part, was reaching the point of foregiveness.

Ever the tease, Draco sat up and stripped out of his shirt with swift, elegant movements. He knew he had a rapt audience and made a play for it. Then his full attention was back on Harry.

Harry's eyes slid shut when Draco pushed his shirt to the sides and licked over his nipples. He could feel the increasing tightness in his jeans the ones he insisted on wearing and that Draco liked because they were tight, despite protests that they weren't stylish enough and was grateful when Draco opened his belt and, one button a time, opened them.

'Mmm.' Draco gave an appreciative hum and licked the skin he was exposing, nuzzling the trail from Harry's navel to the dark curls surrounding his cock. At Draco's nudge, Harry raised his hips and the jeans were pulled down as elegantly as Draco had shed his own shirt.

Draco looked down at Harry, apparently devouring him with his eyes. 'Mmm. And this is one good reason I value your company,' he murmured. 'That gorgeous body. And this, of course.' He ran a finger along the length of Harry's cock, making Harry gasp. 'Such a lovely specimen. Just that right bit above average in size. The kind that feels the best. I should show my appreciation here, first, I think...'

With a wicked smile, he picked up one of the flutes and let a tiny trickle of liquid drip down over Harry's hot skin, trickling down the length of his cock and dripping onto his balls. 'Hmm... better clean that,' Draco purred and Harry almost moaned just from hearing those words. Then Draco made good on his idea and licked every drop from Harry's skin. This time, he did moan.

He didn't play with the champagne again, but Draco did continue to lick and nip at Harry's cock, teasing the head, flicking his tongue over the slit and when he reached down and rolled Harry's balls in his hand, Harry had to give in.

'Ohfuck. Draco!' he moaned. 'God, don't stop.' He looked down at his fiancee and didn't care that he knew his eyes betrayed just how much this affected him, that they were practically begging.

Draco, knowing timing to be of the greatest importance, chose that moment to pull back and strip out of the rest of his clothes. The sight coupled with Harry's intense arousal caused Harry to bite his lip to keep from begging out loud.

Draco stretched out on the fur and wiggled, giving a soft moan. Harry had always suspected his lover had more than just his usual like for luxury for that fur or any fur, for that matter but seeing him like this made Harry even more certain. The man was clearly indulging. He was just about to make a comment on it, when Draco leaned over him and sucked his cock deep into his mouth.

Harry moaned. Any thought he'd had was gone in an instant. Draco's tongue was all he could feel and think of as it ran around the head of his cock, played with the string of the foreskin and when Draco swallowed around him and squeezed his balls just right, Harry was crying out so loud that Louise would've heard had she still been in the house.

There was no denying Draco's technique and skill. He had a wide range of tricks, most of which were able to reduce Harry to a pile of goo and right now he was using several at once. Tongue and mouth and hands working Harry's cock and balls, faster and faster, more and more intense. Before Harry knew it, he was coming, his cry lost in the buzzing in his ears.

When he resurfaced from his sea of pleasure, Draco was looking at him, a pleased smile playing around his lips. 'Does this mean I'm forgiven?' he asked.

Harry nodded and tried to say "yes" but all that came out was a whimper. Draco's smirk widened to a true grin. He picked up one flute of champagne and gave Harry a silent toast.

A few minutes later, Harry rolled onto his front and reached for his own glass, taking a few slow sips. It was remarkably refreshing, especially for something alcoholic. He'd just taken his third sip, when he felt wetness dripping on his back, closely followed by the warm feeling of a tongue licking him. When he turned his head, Draco was still wearing that same grin, now licking champagne off the small of Harry's back.

'Wouldn't you rather I did that to you?' Harry murmured, his voice still husky.

'I'd rather you did more than that, love,' Draco said and rolled onto his back on the fur, once more wiggling against the soft feeling beneath him.

'I will do a lot more.' Harry sat up. He'd just had an idea, possibly the best in a long while. 'But you have to trust me. So close your eyes.'

'Oh? Getting adventurous, Harry?' The tone was teasing, but Draco still closed his eyes.

'No, just creative.' Harry looked at the fur rug, buried on hand in it and felt it closely. Then he picked up his wand and conjured a single glove of a very similar material. He grinned as he slipped it on; Draco was about to get a big surprise and perhaps he wouldn't be as smug about his sexual prowess after Harry proved just as capable.

First he slid his gloved hand over Draco's chest, illiciting moans and making Draco arch into the touch. He sucked on a nipple while the fur slid over Draco's thigh, then kissed his way down to the tip of Draco's cock and licked off a drop of pre-come.

Draco moaned and squirmed, grinding his arse down on the fur beneath him. But when Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's cock, his hips jerked upwards, pressing into his hand instead.

'Ah!' Draco's cry was full of need and a pleasure so intense it sent a shiver down Harry's spine. He leaned in and licked over the head again, still stroking with the fur glove.

When he looked up again, he saw something he'd never forget. Draco's face was contorted in a pleasure so deep it looked almost painful. A moment later, he began to moan and squirm, trying to gasp out words that were nothing but whimpers when they reached Harry's ears. It took less than ten strokes after that before Draco came and when he did, it was with a shout such as Harry had never before heard him utter. The force of the orgasm was so that Draco's come shot straight over his head.

It was several minutes before Draco tried to say anything.

'God...' It was more a gasp than a word.

'Does this mean you admit I'm better than your various pieces of cock and cunt?'

'Yes.' Draco nodded and rolled over, reaching for his glass. 'Far better.'

Harry ran the glove over Draco's arse, getting a fresh moan. 'How about, for my next trick, I try doing this while fucking you?'  



End file.
